The proposal outlines the development of photoextrusion reactions for the synthesis of pyrroles and steroid derivatives. Exploratory studies of chromophores other than the aryl group as the "light initiating" group for photoextrusion reactions will be started. The synthesis of molecules where photochemical reactions serve as the key steps in the synthesis will continue to be developed. Parallel work on the mechanisms and on the limitations of these reactions will be carried out. The projects goal is to provide new photochemical reactions of synthetic value.